


you can like both (and its okay)

by spaceboinate



Series: Pesterlogs [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Dirk and John talk, Dirk is 17, John is 15, M/M, Pesterlog, Sexuality, Slight inner homophobia, This is a derivation from my other one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 19:59:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7236400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceboinate/pseuds/spaceboinate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TT: You know, there is a sexuality called bisexual.<br/>TT: It does exist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you can like both (and its okay)

**Author's Note:**

> so this is the conversation between dirk and john that dirk mentions in my main story "in which the kids are alright", just a small chat that they have
> 
> this is probably shit and im sorry if dirk is ooc
> 
> criticism is welcome!

ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering  timaeusTestified [TT]

EB: strider i need your help.   
TT: I hope you realise that this isnt Dave you're talking to.   
EB: yes i know! i dont call dave by his last name unless im annoyed at him.   
EB: so of course i know it's you, dirk.   
TT: Judging by what I've seen in your pesterlogs, I think I know where this conversation is leading.   
TT: I didn't think you would come to me for advice though.   
TT: Considering we don't get along.   
EB: that's why i came to you. because i can take teasing and judging from you.   
EB: and i know you'll give me the blunt truth, which is what i need.   
EB: i'm not as straight as i think i am.   
TT: And so the doofus finally figures it out.   
EB: what?   
TT: We all knew you weren't 100% straight, idiot.   
TT: And you're the most oblivious fucker in existence.   
TT: Everyone's noticed how you tend to look at boys the same way you do at girls.   
EB: ok whatever! but i'm not entirely gay either. and its bad for me to be gay!   
EB: its unnatural, is it not?   
TT: Oh great. Here we go.   
TT: Look, liking dick isn't unnatural. And loving another man isn't unnatural. Who the fuck cares about that shit?   
TT: You like who you like, regardless of gender. Otherwise it's just artificial.   
TT: I thought you of all people would understand this, considering how fucking naive and kind you are to others.   
EB: well you see... i thought i did. but it's just... ugh, i worry. my dad's full on christian, and i'm scared he'll think it's unnatural.   
TT: Don't tell him straight away then.   
EB: i won't i guess. but if i'm not gay and i'm not straight, then what am i?   
TT: There's more than just gay and straight. You could be bisexual, or pansexual, or demisexual.   
TT: Search them up.   
EB: one second.    
EB: i think pansexual suits me.    
TT: Then you're pansexual. Not entirely gay, so don't freak out.    
TT: Thank fuck we worked that out.    
EB: are you bisexual?    
TT: Yeah lil man. Worked that one out a couple of years ago. Me and Roxy both helped each other.    
EB: thats good! and uh, thanks for helping me out. god i really needed to hear those words.    
EB: i guess for a dick, you aren't that shitty.    
TT: Thanks kid, you aren't so bad yourself I guess.    


timaeusTestified [TT] ceased pestering  ectoBiologist [EB]


End file.
